This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our primary research goal is to characterize and begin to define potentially novel tolerance mechanisms in this relatively simple natural disease system. We have modified the Specific Aims to more directly address the issue of tolerance rather than just resistance to malaria and removed Specific Aim 3. Specific Aim 1. Identify and sequence gene regions involved in tolerance and/or resistance to malaria. Specific Aim 2. Evaluate the repertoire of parasite and host variant genes in select host samples.